Beautiful Foolishness
by Kim Mika
Summary: Chapter 3 Update! Kris menghela napas. Chanyeol benar-benar konyol, tapi Kris berubah sangat konyol sejak pertama kali bertemu dengannya. Holiday Theme. KrisYeol.
1. Chapter Prologue

Bus yang mereka tumpangi itu masih melaju sepanjang jalanan Kota Paris. Semua memandangi pemandangan sekitar dengan pandangan takjub. Park Chanyeol sebenarnya ingin sekali menikmati pemandangan yang mungkin hanya sekali seumur hidup ini ia lihat—

—sayangnya si idiot itu malah sibuk dengan hal lain.

"Ayolah, Byun Baekhyun ... kau 'kan sahabatku."

Sepertinya sudah puluhan kali Chanyeol merengek pada Baekhyun bahkan semenjak mereka mulai menaiki pesawat di Korea tadi. Sudahlah, ia tidak peduli.

"Percuma saja," Baekhyun membalas. "Kau akan baik-baik saja sendirian. Lagi pula aku akan sering-sering berkunjung ke kamarmu."

Chanyeol terdiam. Mengembungkan pipi, memasang wajah mirip anak anjing dalam kardus yang minta diadopsi. "Kyungsoo-_ah_, biarkan Baekhyun bersamaku ..." Chanyeol beralih menatap Kyungsoo yang duduk di samping jendela.

Kyungsoo mengalihkan pandangannya dari jendela, beralih pada Chanyeol. "Tentu—"

"_ANIYA_! Kau bercanda? Ini kesempatan yang langka untuk kita!" Baekhyun meraih kedua pundak Kyungsoo, menatapnya dengan tatapan serius. "Bagaimana dengan rencana _honey moon_ kita?" pekiknya, dramatis.

Kyungsoo tersedak. Chanyeol hampir saja muntah.

"Ba-baekhyun-_hyung_, ki-kita bahkan belum menikah," Kyungsoo berujar, takut-takut.

Ini adalah kesempatan. Lagi pula Chanyeol sebenarnya kasihan melihat pundak Kyungsoo yang gemetar dan aura Baekhyun yang tampak berapi-api itu. "Sudah, sudah," ia meraih pundak Baekhyun. "Lihat, pacarmu itu ketakutan. Tega sekali kau melakukan ini padanya," Chanyeol berujar, sok bijak.

Baekhyun balas menatapnya, bahunya melemas. "Kau benar. Haha—aku kelepas—"

"Karena itu biarkan aku satu kamar denganmu, Byun Baekhyun," Chanyeol nyengir lebar.

Baekhyun terdiam sebentar sebelum akhirnya berujar telak. "_BIG. NO_."

Percakapan itu benar-benar berhenti ketika mereka sadar bahwa bus itu sudah menepi. Baekhyun benar cepat-cepat berlalu dari sana dengan menggandeng tangan Kyungsoo, meninggalkan Chanyeol yang mematung di kursinya.

Ia menghela napas.

"Chanyeol-_ah_, semuanya baik-baik saja?"

Chanyeol mengangkat kepalanya ketika merasa namanya baru saja disebutkan. "Suho-_hyung_," balas sapanya.

Suho tersenyum. "Adakah yang bisa aku lakukan untukmu?"

Hanya sepersekian detik selesai kalimat itu diucapkannya, Chanyeol mendongkakkan kepalanya, menatap Suho dengan tatapan berbinar-binar. "Tentu! Kau mau satu kamar denganku, Suho-_hyung_?"

Senyum di wajah Suho seketika itu memudar. "Oh, aku ingin sekali Chanyeol, tapi ..." ia memberi jeda sebentar. "Maafkan aku, aku sudah janji dengan orang lain."

Menunduk lesu, Chanyeol menghela napas dan mengembungkan pipinya—kecewa—setelahnya.

Suho mengelus pundak Chanyeol lembut, "Jangan bersedih. Kau tidak akan sendirian. Mungkin guru pembimbing akan satu kamar denganmu?"

"Itu juga yang aku takutkan," balasnya.

"Uhh ... kau benar. Bodohnya aku," Suho beralih menarik pelan lengan Chanyeol. "Sudahlah, semuanya akan baik-baik saja. Percayalah padaku," ia tersenyum. "Pikirkan sisi baiknya. Kamar yang luas, hanya milikmu. Pikirkan apa saja yang bisa kau lakukan!" Suho berujar semangat.

"Aku tidak tahu," Chanyeol mulai berdiri, mengikuti langkah Suho. "Aku tidak bisa memikirkan hal lain selain mengobrol dengan tembok."

Suho tertawa. "Itu gila. Tapi kau bisa melakukannya. Terkadang tembok adalah pendengar yang baik," candanya.

"_Hyung_ ..." desis Chanyeol, diikuti tawa pelan Suho setelahnya.

* * *

**.: Beautiful Foolishness :.**

_**Chapter Prologue**_

**Wu Yifan | Park Chanyeol**

**Story by Kim Mika**

* * *

**EXO belongs to SM Entertaiment**

**.**

**Warning: Boys Love/Shounen-ai, Typo, OOC.**

**Don't Like? Don't Read.**

* * *

"_Aku bahkan belum menyentuh kenop pintu kamarku dan kau sudah meneleponku, Park Chanyeol? Aku tahu kau pasti merindukanku,_" Baekhyun tertawa bangga di seberang sana.

"Aku hanya ingin memastikan kalau kamarku tidak jauh dari mana-mana," balas Chanyeol. Ia masih menatapi setiap pintu kamar di koridor itu, menyocokkan nomornya.

"_Baiklah, baiklah. Aku minta maaf tidak bisa menemanimu._" Baekhyun memberi jeda sebentar, sementara terdengar bunyi pintu terbuka dari seberang sana. "_Kau tahu 'kan, seperti apa Kyungsoo-ku._"

Chanyeol mencibir. "Omong kosong. Kyungsoo itu baik hati. Kau saja yang terlalu protektif."

Baekhyun hanya tertawa menanggapinya.

"Uhh ... kau."

Baekhyun menyela kemudian, "_Kau sudah menemukan kamarmu? Bagaimana?_"

"Tidak, ada ratusan kamar di sini," Chanyeol mengembungkan pipinya. "Aku lelah."

"_Kau tidak di antar petugas yang ada?_"

"Ketika aku berdiri di depan penerima tamunya, ia hanya tahu aku satu rombongan dengan yang lainnya dan langsung memberikanku kuncinya. Sepertinya mereka terlalu sibuk megantar siswa yang lain ke kamarnya. Aku terlupakan," Chanyeol membalas. Ya, mungkin hari itu benar-benar hari sialnya.

"_Aku tidak percaya mereka tidak melihatmu,_" canda Baekhyun, diiringi tawa kecilnya.

Chanyeol tidak langsung menjawab. Ia terlalu sibuk berbinar-binar ketika akhirnya ia menemukan pintu kamar yang nomornya benar-benar cocok dengan kunci yang ia genggam.

"Tiga ratus lima puluh tujuh!" serunya, entah untuk apa. Sementara Baekhyun yang mendengarnya hanya melongo tidak mengerti.

Dengan semangat, Chanyeol menarik kopernya mendekat pada kamar itu. Ia memasukkan kunci yang didapatnya dan membuka kunci pintunya.

Dengan mudah, pintu itu terbuka.

Chanyeol menyembulkan kepalanya ke dalam ruangan tersebut. "Whaaaa ..." kedua matanya tampak berbinar-binar, takjub. "Tempat yang menyenangkan," komentarnya.

Ia segera menarik kopernya masuk dan mengunci kembali pintunya. Chanyel refleks membuka sepatunya dan melangkah lebih jauh ke dalam kamar. "Whaaa! Ini bisa dipakai menyimpan barang-barang! Wah, wah, ranjang yang nyaman! Pencahayaan jendela yang bagus! Tempat yang HEB—!" pekikannya itu tidak selesai, Chanyeol menurunkan kedua tangannya yang sekian detik tadi mengepal dengan bangga. Ia menatap bingung pada sudut ruangan di depan televisi.

'_Siapa_?' batinnya, horor. Karena kenyataannya, seeorang tengah tertidur pulas di atas sofa di depan televisi di dekat sana. Chanyeol memandangi orang itu seperti sedang melihat alien. Dari pada memusingkan bagaimana orang itu bisa ada di kamarnya, Chanyeol malah berlari menuju tempat di mana ia menaruh kopernya dan mencari-cari sesuatu di sana.

Tidak lama, Chanyeol kembali mendekati orang asing itu sembari membawa—benda yang ia cari tadi—_eyeliner_ Baekhyun. Entah bagaimana ia mencurinya.

"Heeei," Chanyeol iseng menusuk-nusukan pelan bagian belakang _eyeliner_ itu ke pipi si orang asing. "Jangan tidur di sini, ini kamarku. Atau ... kalau kau mau di sini boleh saja, tapi jangan tiba-tiba menyeludup seperti ini," Chanyeol berujar pelan. Inilah kenapa Suho yakin bahkan mengobrol dengan tembok pun bukan hal yang mustahil bagi seorang Park Chanyeol.

Di luar dugaan, tidurnya benar-benar nyenyak. Bahkan ia sama sekali tidak merubah posisi.

Hal itu justru membuat senyum Chanyeol melebar. Dengan hati-hati, ia membalikkan posisi tidur orang asing itu dan membuka kemejanya sebatas punggung bagian atas. Chanyeol terdiam sebentar. "Wow, minyak wanginya enak sekali ..." komentarnya—yang sebenarnya tidak penting—sebelum akhirnya ia membuka tutup _eyeliner_ dan mulai mencoret-coret punggung si orang asing dengan riangnya.

Chanyeol terlalu asyik dengan kegiatannya sehingga tidak menyadari bahwa tubuh si orang asing mulai bergerak-gerak tidak nyaman.

"EEHHHHHH!" dengan gerakan satu hentakan, orang itu terbangun dan membetulkan kemejanya. "Siapa kau?" tanyanya, dengan Bahasa Inggris. Chanyeol sebenarnya tidak bagus dalam bahasa asing, tapi ia mengerti kata-kata sederhana semacam itu.

Chanyeol mengerjap-ngerjapkan matanya, entah kenapa peristiwa itu terasa terlalu cepat di matanya. Tapi kemudian ia membalas, "Aku yang seharusnya menanyakan hal yang sama," ia tersenyum ramah.

Orang itu membetulkan posisinya, ia mulai cukup tenang. "Oh, wow, kau orang Korea," komentarnya, dengan bahasa yang digunakan Chanyeol. Chanyeol baru menyadari bahwa orang di hadapannya ini punya wajah yang tidak mencirikan apapun. Ia tidak bisa menebak apakah dia ini orang Asia, Amerika, atau Eropa. Mungkin blasteran, blasteran yang benar-benar berhasil.

"Kau juga?" tatapan matanya kembali berbinar-binar.

"Tidak," balasnya.

Chanyeol menghela napas. "Kau baru saja berbicara dengan bahasaku."

"Salah kalau aku bisa menggunakan bahasa itu?" Orang itu menyentuh bagian punggungnya yang diisengi Chanyeol. "Apa yang kau lakukan di sini dan ... apa yang kau lakukan pada punggungku? Bersyukurlah _mood_-ku sedang baik jadi aku tidak menendangmu keluar dari sini begitu saja."

"Tidak, kau yang salah. Ini kamarku," balas Chanyeol. "Penerima tamu itu memberiku kunci ini," Chanyeol menunjukkan kuncinya ke hadapan si orang asing.

"Uh, kau benar. Angka kamar ini," orang asing itu merogoh saku celana _jeans_-nya, mengeluarkan kunci yang tampak benar-benar mirip dengan milik Chanyeol. "Tapi ini juga punyaku."

"Mungkin terjadi kesalahan ..." gumam Chanyeol. "Ayo kita tanyakan! Apa kita bisa menghubungi pihak yang berkaitan dengan telepon pelayanan kamar?" tanyanya.

"Aku rasa itu bukan tugas mereka," balasnya. "Kalau pun kita mencoba menghubunginya lewat sana, mereka tetap akan mengarahkan kita ke bagian penerima tamu—atau manajernya," jelasnya.

"Baiklah, ayo!" Chanyeol menarik-narik sebelah lengan orang asing itu.

"Apa? Itu masalahmu. Lakukan saja sendiri. Kau yang salah kamar, karena kamar ini sudah aku tempati duluan," tolaknya, nada bicaranya benar-benar dingin.

"Hah? Ini juga tidak akan terjadi kalau kau tidak menginap di hotel ini dan memesan kamar ini!" Chanyeol mengembungkan pipinya.

"Kau menyalahkan aku?"

"Tentu saja," Chanyeol melipat kedua tangannya di depan dada. "Karena itu, sebaiknya bantulah aku sedikit."

Orang itu terdiam. Seharusnya bukanlah kewajibannya membantu Chanyeol, karena ia seharusnya tidak perlu terlibat dalam masalah ini. Tapi nada suara Chanyeol bahkan semenjak mulai berbicara tadi membuatnya yakin kalau bukan tidak mungkin Chanyeol akan merengek-rengek padanya. Itu menyusahkan, dan ia benci hal-hal yang menyusahkan.

"Baiklah," ia berdiri dari sofa, sementara sebelah tangannya masih digenggam Chanyeol. "Tapi biarkan aku membersihkan ulahmu di punggungku dulu," ia menatap Chanyeol dengan pandangan menyalahkan.

Yang salah malah menyengir tidak berdosa. Chanyeol melepas genggaman tangannya dan menepuk pelan bahu lawan bicaranya "Punggungmu luas seperti kanvas!" serunya, entah apa maksudnya.

Orang itupun beranjak menuju kamar mandi di sudut kamar lainnya.

"Tunggu," interupsi Chanyeol, orang itu berhenti dan berbalik menatapnya.

"Apa apa lagi?" ia menatap Chanyeol dengan tatapan agak malas.

"Kau tidak menuntutku bertanggung jawab?" balas Chanyeol.

Orang itu menatapnya, tidak mengerti.

Seolah membaca raut wajahnya, Chanyeol segera menambahkan, "Aku yang sudah menggambari punggungmu. Mungkin kau mau aku yang menggosok punggungmu?" tawarnya, ia menyengir lebar sembari menggerakkan sebelah lengannya seperti sedang menggosok.

Raut wajah si orang asing berubah sulit diartikan, tapi ia benar-benar malu membayangkannya. "Bagaimana kau bisa mengucapkan kalimat itu dengan polosnya ..." gumamnya.

"Apa? Apa salahnya?" Chanyeol membalas. "Aku juga jadi ingin _main-main_ sebentar," ia berujar sembari membuka mantel yang sedari tadi tidak ia lepas.

"Kau ini bicara apa?" lawan bicaranya itu mundur selangkah.

"Apa?" Chanyeol mencibir, ia menjulurkan lidahnya ke hadapan si lawan bicara. "Dasar bapak-bapak, jadi tidak tahu asiknya main-main air!"

'_Sudah kuduga_,' Si orang asing menghela napas. "Lakukan sesukamu asal jangan ajak aku," gumamnya, sembari mulai membuka pintu kamar mandi.

"Hei, hei! Tunggu!" Lagi-lagi Chanyeol menginterupsi gerakannya.

"Ada apa lagi?" ia berbalik, wajahnya tampak semakin _bete_.

Chanyeol beurjar semangat, "Aku Park Chan—"

"Aku Kris," setelah seenaknya memotong perkataan Chanyeol, ia segera menghilang di balik pintu kamar mandi.

**.: ~ :.**

"Kamar tiga ratus lima puluh delapan? Aku pikir kau ada di kamar sebelah, kau meneriakkan angkanya di telepon tadi," Baekhyun berujar sembari menghempaskan tubuhnya di atas sofa.

"Uhh ... kau mengingatkan aku," Chanyeol mengambil _snack_ dari dalam kopernya dan segera mengambil tempat di sebelah Baekhyun. "Petugas penerima tamu itu ceroboh, ia salah memberiku kunci. Ia malah memberiku kunci cadangan kamar sebelah tadi."

Baekhyun mencomot _snack_ di genggaman Chanyeol tanpa permisi sama sekali, tapi itu sebenarnya sudah menjadi hal yang biasa bagi mereka. "Bukankah itu tidak jadi masalah?"

"Ya," Chanyeol bergumam sembari menelan suapannya. "Tidak akan jadi masalah kalau saja kamar tiga ratus lima puluh tujuh itu kosong."

Baekhyun tertawa puas saat itu. "Ya ampun, ya ampun ... aku hampir yakin ini adalah hari sialmu," pekiknya. "Bagaimana reaksi orang itu ketika kau tiba-tiba saja memasuki kamarnya? Dia perempuan atau laki-laki?"

"Tidak banyak—yah, maksudku ... dia sedang tidur ketika aku masuk. Dia juga sulit sekali dibangunkan," Chanyeol mengembungkan pipinya. "Dia laki-laki—tidak, maksudku, bapak-bapak." Chanyeol cemberut sendiri ketika mengingat kembali watak menyebalkan orang bernama Kris di kamar sebelah.

Baekhyun tertawa lagi. "Bisakah aku membayangkan ayahku?"

"Tidak, dia tidak setua itu. Mungkin beberapa tahun lebih tua dari kita ... err ... dan tidak sejelek itu," ia bergumam sendiri.

"Kau baru saja menyebut ayahku jelek, huh?" Baekhyun menatapnya dengan tatapan memincing.

"Apa? Tidak!—yah, dia lebih tampan dari ayahmu," balas Chanyeol ragu.

Baekhyun tertawa lagi, sepertinya ia benar-benar bahagia saat itu. "Lalu kau jatuh cinta padanya?" celetuknya.

"Ya—Eh? Apa? Maksudku, tidak!" Chanyeol mengembungkan pipinya kesal. "Dia benar-benar dingin dan tampak membosankan—"

"Tapi dia tampan 'kan?" goda Baekhyun.

"Ahh! Kau ini—!"

Kalimat Chanyeol terpotong ketika mereka berdua mendengar pintu kamar itu diketuk. Baekhyun segera beranjak dari posisi sebelumnya. "Biar aku," katanya, riang. Chanyeol mengikutinya dari belakang.

Baekhyun segera berlari menuju pintu utama dan membukakan pintunya, "Mencari sia ... pa?" nada bicaranya menurun ketika melihat siapa yang sedang berdiri di hadapannya.

Seorang laki-laki berpakaian rapi, tampan, dan tampak seperti blasteran Asia-Amerika tengah berdiri tegap di hadapannya. Terlalu ... keren. Tapi Baekhyun sendiri bingung harus menggunakan bahasa apa dia sekarang? Tunggu—dia tidak perlu bingung karena Baekhyun sebenarnya hanya menguasai bahasa korea.

"Aku mencari Park Chan ... Chan ..." ia tampak bingung, sepertinya lupa nama seseorang. Tapi Baekhyun sudah bisa menebak orang ini mencari Chanyeol. Tapi ia juga terlalu bahagia orang ini ternyata bisa menggunakan bahasanya.

"Kris?" Chanyeol bergumam, ketika menyadari siapa yang baru saja mengetuk pintu kamarnya itu.

Baekhyun sendiri malah sibuk mengamati si laki-laki di hadapannya. Tidak, ia sudah cukup tahu laki-laki ini tampan. Tapi, sebelah tangannya yang di sembunyikannya di balik tubuhnya itu tampak mencurigakan. Apa jangan-jangan dia sedang membawa bunga untuk Chanyeol? Oke. Byun Baekhyun dan fantasi gilanya. Terlalu romantis.

Tapi pikiran Baekhyun itu kandas ketika disadarinya apa yang tengah orang itu sembunyikan di balik punggungnya. Tidak sengaja terlihat, sesuatu berwarna putih dan bergambar _emoticons_ ':P'.

"KYAAA! JANGAN DEKATI ORANG ITU, CHANYEOL!" dengan sekali hentakan, Baekhyun menarik Chanyeol menuju ke dalam kamar. Sayangnya hentakan tiba-tiba itu malah membuatnya terjatuh.

"Dia ... dia ... DIA BERBAHAYA!" Baekhyun menarik-narik lengan Chanyeol, tapi si empunya sendiri malah bengong sembari mengerjap-ngerjapkan matanya, tidak mengerti.

Kris diam mematung di ambang pintu. Sekarang ia bingung dengan apa yang sedang terjadi, apa yang harus ia lakukan, dan apa sebenarnya ia memang harus terlibat dengan semua ini atau tidak.

"Tenanglah, Baekhyun," Chanyeol berdiri, lekas merapikan pakaiannya. "Kris memang menyebalkan, tapi kurasa dia tidak berbahaya."

Baekhyun menatap Kris dengan tatapan takut-takut. "Aiihhh ... bagaimana kau mengenalnya?"

"Dia ... kamar sebelah," balas Chanyeol sembari menunjukkan jarinya pada tembok di sampingnya.

Tatapan Baekhyun ternyata semakin horror. "Dia? Ternyata dia orangnya? Jangan dekati dia, bodoh! Jangan tertipu wajah bersih dan pakaian yang rapi! Dia itu MANIAK!"

"HAH?" Chanyeol dan Kris memekik bersamaan, hampir benar-benar keras.

* * *

**Keep or Delette?**

* * *

Hallo semuanya! Kim Mika balik, kembali membawa KrisYeol. :) Kali ini Mika mau coba-coba membuat multichap. Tapi ini masih pada genre yang biasa Mika bawa, fluff. Ya, tapi ini juga kalau jadi dilanjut. /EH/ Tapi Mika usahakan lanjut kok.

Oh iya, curhat sedikit. Mika galau banget promosi Growl rasanya berakhir begitu cepat. Itu artinya ... M dan K akan kembali dipisah. Begitu juga KrisYeol T-T Alamak. Moment mereka akan kembali langka seperti pada jaman MAMA. Mika lebih galau daripada diputusin pacar nih (?). Err ... lebaynya aku. Q_Q

Yap ... itu tadi chapter prolognya. Maaf kalau geje dan dipotongnya kagak enak. Mika mau nanya nih, kalau menurut pembaca sekalian ... enaknya satu chapter itu meningan 2000an words (kira-kira sepanjang chapter prolog ini) atau lebih panjang jadi 4000 words? Soalnya takutnya banyak dari pembaca yang suka jenuh kalau membaca satu chapternya kepanjangan, heheh... :D

Oh ya, Mika kaget banget dapet respon baik buat ff humor pertama Mika kemarin, Morning Activities. Seriusan itu ide absurd kalau dipikir /plak/ tapi ... yaaaayyy! Mika seneng lah kalau pembaca sekalian sukaaaa XD

_Special Thanks for:_

**kimtams, krispykhrisna, ming, yongchan, 454, Koukei Harumi, alcici349, jameela, yixing-jpg, meyminimin, , askasufa, Nada Lim, Kopi Luwak, Jung Hyoo Ri, Guest, Manchungi98, Dazzling kpopers, AYUnhomin, Ruiki Kaera, Jung Yooyeon, Tan Hanchul, Julie Namikaze, enchris.727, ivha, Nareudael, krisyeolstalker, , kiraaaa, dan Misyel**

—yang sudah review di **Morning Activities**! Sekali lagi makassssihhhh banget buat supportnya untuk Mika XD /peluksatusatu/

Oke, ini balasan review untuk nonakunnya ya :D yang pakai akun dibalas lewat PM, hehe

**ming**: Mueehheee... beneran nih? Yeaaay! Syukurlah kalo emang lucu. Iya, dia kagak bakat jadi emak. Ajarin dong? /plak/ ribet dah kalo anaknya si Kkamjong semua, hehe. Okeeh. Makasih banyak review-nya yaaa! :)

**454**: Bisa jadi! '-' kita iming-imingi kartu kredit Suho biar berhasil! /plak/ tak terabaikan duh(?). Oh ya? Beneran nih lucu? Yeaaaayyy xD Bukan berwarna, tapi acak-acakan /dibunuhChanyeol/ gapapa curhat jugaaa ... review bebaslah diisi apapun(?). Iya, ini epep selanjutnya, maap kalo lama ya. Tua'an? Coba bandingin nih; Mika line 97, heheh :) okesip. Makasih review-nya yaaaa! :3 /tebarupilChen/ /plak/

**jameela**: ummm ... nanti deh yaa kalo Mika punya ide lagi XD makasih banyak review-nya yaaaaa! :)

**Guest**: Muat lah di mobil. Kalo ga muat di kursi penumpang mah masukin aja ke bagasi gitu sisanya /PLAK!/ beneran nih? Makasssihhh ... Mika sempet takut ficnya garing siih. Sekali lagi, makasih banyak reviewnyaaa! :3

**AYUnhomin**: Iya, balik :) Benarkah? Syukurlah kalau memang kamu sukaaaaa XD iya, ini KrisYeol selanjutnya hehehh. Makasih banyak reviewnyaa! :)

**Tan Hanchul**: YAP! 10 anak! /plak/ Iya, memang dasar member EXO pada absurd pake minta dipake namanya segala (Kris: Elu kali yang absurd, Mikaaa) /dipukulinramerame/ bisabisa! ._. semakin cepat, semakin banyak, semakin rame! /ngasal/ Heheheeee ... makasih banyak review-nya yaaaa~!

**ivha**: beneran? Heheeeh.. Mika seneng kalo memang beneran gak garing XD Makasih banyak review-nya yaaa~

**krisyeolstalker**: Beneran nih? Hehehehhh jadi malu. KrisYeol shipper? Sama dooong /toss/ yep. Makasih banyak review-nya yaaaa! :)

**kiraaaa**: Oh ya? Yeaaaayyy, syukurlah kalo memang lucu xD lanjutan? Entahlah, ffnya memang sudah sequel sebenarnya. Tapi mungkin saja dilanjut kalo pikiran Mika lagi berjalan (secara absurd) /plak/ makasih review-nya yaaa! :3

Oke! Sekian saja note (yang jadi cukup panjang ini). Kritik dan sarannya selalu ditunggu yaaa! Mika masih harus banyak belajar :D

_**Review Please? Kamsahamnida :D**_


	2. Chapter 1: Sleeping Beauty

**.: Beautiful Foolishness :.**

**Chapter I: _Sleeping Beauty_**

**Wu Yifan| Park Chanyeol**

**Story by Kim Mika**

* * *

**EXO belongs to SM Entertaiment**

**.**

**Warning: Boys Love/Shounen-ai, Typo, OOC.**

**Don't Like? Don't Read.**

* * *

Tatapan Baekhyun ternyata semakin horror. "Dia? Ternyata dia orangnya? Jangan dekati dia, bodoh! Jangan tertipu wajah bersih dan pakaian yang rapi! Dia itu MANIAK!"

"HAH?" Chanyeol dan Kris memekik bersamaan, hampir benar-benar keras.

"Maniak?" Kris memang tidak suka terlibat dengan masalah orang lain, tapi laki-laki pendek dan tidak tahu diri itu sudah keterlaluan. "Jangan asal bicara. Kita bahkan tidak pernah bertemu sebelumnya," balas Kris.

"Oh ya? Tapi benda yang kau sembunyikan itu menjelaskan semuanya!" Baekhyun menyilangkan kedua lengannya di depan dada, ia benar-benar merasa menang telak.

Kris menatapnya bingung sebentar, sebelum akhirnya ia menunjukkan benda yang memang—atau tanpa sengaja—sudah ia sembunyikan di balik tubuhnya sendiri, "Apa? Oh ... ini—"

Kedua mata Chanyeol melebar, bahkan hanya sepersekian detik ketika ia menangkap _emoticons_ ':P' di sana. "Kris, kita baru bertemu sekali tadi dan kau sudah mencuri celana dalamku," celetuknya, benar-benar polos.

"NAH! Kau sudah mengerti maksudku 'kan, Chanyeol ..." Baekhyun tersenyum bangga.

"A-APA?!" Kris memekik, wajahnya memerah di saat yang bersamaan. "Omong kosong! Aku punya banyak hal yang bisa aku kerjakan selain hal rendah semacam itu!"

"Tidak ada pencuri yang mengakui perbuatannya," Baekhyun menjulurkan lidahnya ke hadapan Kris. "Lagi pula, itu buktinya ada di tanganmu sendiri. Chanyeol selalu menggambari celana dalamnya dengan ekspresi menjulurkan lidah. Tidak salah lagi benda itu miliknya, 'kan?"

Kris sendiri malah merasa terpojok. Padahal, sungguh ia benar-benar tidak bersalah. "Tidak—kau tidak mengerti—maksudku, ini memang miliknya, tapi ..."

"TUH 'KAN! Dia sendiri mengakuinya! Itu milikmu Chanyeol! Pindah kamar segera! Tetanggamu ini berbahaya!" pekik Baekhyun.

Chanyeol sendiri malah diam sembari memperhatikan dua orang yang tengah berdebat tersebut. Dia di sini adalah korbannya, tapi Baekhyun seperti kuasa hukumnya yang mengambil andil semuanya.

Tapi, err ... di sela-sela kebingungannya, Chanyeol merasa malu sendiri celana dalamnya sedang di genggam oleh orang lain. Melihatnya melambai-lambai seperti itu sementara Kris-nya sendiri tengah sibuk berdebat dengan Baekhyun ... _oh my_, sangat menggelikan.

"Sudah cukup, ini tidak akan pernah berakhir," Chanyeol melerai dua orang tersebut. "Lagi pula, itu celana dalamku," wajahnya memerah sedikit ketika mengatakannya. "Berikan padaku," ujarnya.

Kris segera menyerahkannya pada pemilik asli.

Chanyeol memandang Kris dengan tatapan sulit diartikan. "Jadi ... kau benar-benar mencuri ini?"

"Argh ... hentikan lelucon ini," Kris bergumam kesal sebentar sebelum akhirnya melanjutkan, "Kau sendiri yang meninggalkannya di kamarku."

"Meninggalkannya?" kedua mata Baekhyun melebar. "Hei, Chanyeol, kau sudah melakukan apa saja dengan orang ini sampai celana dalammu tertinggal di sana?"

Kris sudah hampir muntah mendengar penuturan Baekhyun. Tapi Chanyeol sendiri malah memasang pose sok berpikir. "Umm ... tidak banyak," gumamnya. "Aku sudah sedikit bermain-main dengannya. Kau tahu Baekhyun, punggung Kris sangat luas seperti kanvas! Aku ingin menggosoknya tapi dia menolakku," jelas Chanyeol.

Wajah Baekhyun berubah sulit diartikan, sementara Kris tengah menepuk jidatnya sendiri.

"Err ... aku tiba-tiba merindukan Kyungsoo, _bye_ Chanyeol!" seru Baekhyun cepat, sebelum akhirnya ia melesat pergi dari tempat itu.

Keadaan hening sekian detik setelah punggung Baekhyun benar-benar hilang di ujung lorong tersebut.

"Hei, Park Chan ... Ch-chan ...?" Kris berujar tampak bingung.

"Park Chany—"

"Chanchan, aku akan memanggilmu Chanchan," kata Kris, memotong koreksi Chanyeol.

"Seenaknya saja," Chanyeol mengembungkan pipinya.

"Setidaknya itu mudah diucapkan," gumam Kris. Ia terdiam sebentar sebelum akhirnya ingat kembali dengan apa yang mengganggu pikirannya. "Kau ini ... memang polos atau apa?"

Chanyeol memandangnya dengan tatapan bingung. "Apa maksudmu?"

"Kau baru saja membuat temanmu berpikir yang tidak-tidak," balas Kris.

"Aku menceritakan hal yang benar-benar terjadi. Aku tidak pernah membohongi Baekhyun," akunya.

"Tidak, tapi cara penyampaianmu itu ... oh, tidakkah kau mengerti?" Kris mengacak rambutnya, sedikit frustasi.

Chanyeol memandang ujung lorong tempat Baekhyun pergi tadi dengan tatapan menerawang. "Apa aku salah? Memangnya apa yang kira-kira Baekhyun pikirkan?"

"Sudahlah, lupakan saja," Kris membalikan tubuhnya, hendak beranjak dari sana. "Benda itu sudah aku kembalikan, tidak ada alasan lagi untukku berada di sini berlama-lama lagi. Sampai jumpa."

"Hei, tunggu, Kris!" Chanyeol menghentikan langkah besar-besar Kris dengan menahan ujung kausnya. "Kau mau ke mana?"

"Kembali ke kamarku," balas Kris, spontan. "Apa? Itu bukan urusanmu, 'kan?"

"Kau mau melakukan apa?"

Kedua mata Kris melebar, apa-apaan sebenarnya makhluk di hadapannya ini. "Haruskah aku tekankan lagi kalau ini semua bukan urusanmu, Park Chanchan?"

"Yah, apapun itu ..." gumam Chanyeol, tidak jelas. Tapi sesaat kemudian ia berseru, "Aku ikut ya, Kris?"

"Apa?" Kris memekik hampir keras. "Sebenarnya apa maumu?"

Chanyeol mendesis kesal. "Tidakkah kau mengerti ... aku benar-benar bosan. Terlebih setelah Baekhyun pergi karena kau muncul."

Kedua mata Kris melebar kembali. Berhadapan dengan si idiot ini membuat kesabarannya diuji dua kali lipat dari biasanya. "Jangan sembarangan. Yang membuat orang itu pergi adalah dirimu sendiri. Kau, pikiran polosmu, dan mulut besarmu," ujar Kris. Sakratis memang, tapi Chanyeol tidak merasa terpojok sama sekali.

Chanyeol berusaha mencerna kata-kata Kris, tapi tidak berhasil. "Oh sudahlah, intinya aku ingin ikut, apapun yang mau kau lakukan setelah ini," ujarnya seenaknya, sembari mengunci pintu kamarnya dan menarik Kris menuju kamar sebelah.

Oh, Tuhan. Kris tahu ia sudah membuat banyak dosa. Tapi jika saja ia tahu hukumannya adalah bertemu makluk super menjengkelkan seperti ini ... ia lebih memilih segera bertaubat saja.

**.: ~ :.**

"Kenapa kau ini ikut-ikut segala?"

Chanyeol cemberut. "Kau tahu, aku ini sendirian, sementara peserta karya wisata yang lain sekamarnya berpasangan. Aku benar-benar bosan dan kesepian," tuturnya.

"Aku bisa mengerti kenapa tidak ada yang mau satu kamar denganmu," gumam Kris, sembari menyiapkan DVD Player.

"APA?" Chanyeol hampir memekik.

"Apa? Aku tidak mengatakan apa-apa," balas Kris, sekenanya.

Chanyeol mengembungkan pipinya, "Menyebalkan."

Tidak menjawab, Kris mulai memutar CD _film_ miliknya.

"Kau mau menonton apa, Kris?" tanya Chanyeol kemudian. Nampaknya ia sudah tidak terpikir lagi soal yang membebani pikirannya sekian detik tadi itu.

"_The Conjuring_," gumam Kris, ia masih sibuk dengan apa yang ia lakukan.

"Hah? Tidak seru, aku sudah pernah menontonnya ..." gumam Chanyeol.

"Terserah padaku," balas Kris dingin. "Kau 'kan hanya 'ikut-ikutan' di sini."

Film pun di mulai, mau tidak mau Chanyeol jadi menontonnya. Kris buru-buru mengambil tempat di sofa, di samping Chanyeol.

Chanyeol hampir pingsan ketika film dimulai dan memunculkan suara tanpa _dubbing_ dan dengan _subtitle_ bahasa Cina. Ia benar-benar pusing sendiri melihat rangkaian huruf yang justru lebih mirip kumpulan korek api yang diacak-acak dari pada sesuatu yang seharusnya bisa dibaca itu.

"Kris," gumamnya kemudian, sedikit tanpa sadar.

Kris hanya bergumam tidak jelas sebagai responnya. Ia cukup menghayati ketika sedang menonton rupanya.

"Aku tidak mengerti mereka sedang bicara dalam bahasa planet mana," aku Chanyeol.

Kris mendengus agak kesal, "Lalu aku harus menerjemahkannya untukmu setiap kali mereka berbicara?"

Chanyeol menyengir tidak berdosa, "Aku inginnya sih begitu."

_Bletak_—"Kau ini, sudah mengesalkan, menyusahkan pula. Benar-benar satu paket," komentar Kris, sembari memukul pelan kepala Chanyeol.

Chanyeol cemberut sembari memegangi kepalanya. Walaupun sebenarnya itu sama sekali tidak sakit, sih.

Menghela napas sebentar, Kris menambahkan. "Lagi pula untuk apa? Kau 'kan sudah pernah menonton _film_-nya. Meskipun kau tidak mengerti apa yang mereka ucapkan, kau pasti sudah tahu jalan ceritanya, 'kan?"

Chanyeol berpikir sebentar sebelum akhirnya kembali menunjukkan cengiran tidak bersalahnya. "Aku ketiduran di bioskop waktu itu, hehe ..." ia menggaruk-garuk belakang kepalanya sendiri.

'_Ja__. Ngan_. _Bi. Lang._' batin Kris, menjerit-jerit. Tapi ia tidak benar-benar memusingkannya. Ia segera mengalihkan pandangannya dari si idiot di sampingnya itu menuju televisi.

Kris menonton dengan tenang selama puluhan menit. Ia sebenarnya termasuk ke dalam tipe orang yang selalu serius ketika sedang menonton. Karena itu Kris selalu tidak butuh _pop corn_. Makan ketika menonton justru akan membuat pikirannya tidak benar-benar fokus pada _film_ dan ia menghindari hal tersebut.

Sekian menit tersebut, ia baru teringat bahwa di sampingnya seharusnya tadi masih ada alien pengganggu tetangga kamarnya itu. Tapi Chanyeol tidak berisik lagi sejak tadi. Curiga, Kris segera meliriknya sebentar.

Benar, ia benar-benar tertidur.

Kris menghela napas sebentar. Ia segera mengalihkan kembali perhatiannya pada _film_—

—sayangnya boneka menyeramkan di layar tidak cukup kuat untuk menarik perhatiannya dari si 'alien pengganggu'. Kris malah menatap wajah tidur orang di sebelahnya itu. Ia merasa bodoh sendiri, tapi ia tidak benar-benar peduli. Toh tidak ada seorang pun yang melihatnya saat ini.

Chanyeol yang tertidur itu ternyata sangat manis. Wajahnya damai dan tampak lucu di saat yang bersamaan. Dan yang paling Kris sukai adalah: ia tidak berisik ketika tidur. Tidak mengganggu, tidak mengesalkan, dan tidak menyusahkan.

Tanpa sadar ia tersenyum. Kris pikir dirinya benar-benar konyol sekarang.

Kris segera menghentikan _film_ dan mematikan _televisi_-nya. Ia pergi sebentar untuk mengambil selimut, membetulkan posisi tidur Chanyeol di atas sofa, dan memasangkan selimut itu di tubuhnya.

"_Good night_, Chanchan." katanya, pelan. Ia tahu ini seharusnya belum waktunya secara umum untuk tidur, apalagi seharusnya Chanyeol tidur di kamarnya sendiri. Tapi ia tidak mau membangunkan Chanyeol. Kris pikir ia jadi jatuh cinta. Jatuh cinta pada Chanyeol yang sedang tertidur. Ya, sedang tertidur. Karena ketika Chanyeol bangun dari tidurnya, ia kembali menjadi 'alien pengganggu' dan Kris sama sekali tidak menaruh minat lagi padanya.

**.: ~ :.**

Pagi itu, matahari bersinar terik tapi bersahabat di saat yang bersamaan. Cocok sekali untuk berjalan-jalan. Paris adalah kota untuk orang-orang kasmaran, jadi membawa pasangan berjalan-jalan bersama sebenarnya sangat boleh jadi pilihan.

Kris tengah memandang keluar jendela kamarnya sejak tadi. Sebenarnya Kris adalah penggila kerja, karena itu jarang-jarang ia bisa berdiam diri tidak jelas sembari melamun seperti ini. Kris hampir yakin sejak tadi ia sudah menghitung pasangan-pasangan yang lewat di jalan utama di bawah sana. Tapi sepertinya ia sendiri lupa sudah mencapai angka berapa.

Suara-suara kecil tak jauh dari sana membuat perhatiannya teralihkan. Chanyeol sudah terbangun, terbukti dari bunyi decitan sofa yang sedikit berguncang sebelumnya. Kris menatapnya dengan tatapan datar. Menurutnya, Chanyeol benar-benar tukang tidur. Terbukti ia tidur duluan dari Kris, tapi juga terbangun belakangan.

"Selamat pagi, Kris," kesadarannya belum benar-benar pulih, Chanyeol masih meregangkan otot-otot tubuhnya sendiri.

"Akhirnya _Sleeping-Beauty_ ini terbangun. Aku hampir berpikir aku harus menciummu dulu baru kau mau terbangun," ledek Kris.

Chanyeol menjulurkan lidahnya sebagai balasan, "_Sleeping-Beauty _dicium oleh pangeran, bukan bapak-bapak sok keren seperti kau."

Kris mengeringai, "Aku bahkan lebih tampan dari pada pangeran itu," candanya.

Chanyeol memasang pose berpura-pura muntah pada saat itu. Kris tertawa ringan.

Sekian menit dalam keadaan hening, Kris kembali mengalihkan pandangannya pada lalu-lalang orang di bawah sana. Tanpa sadar ia mulai kembali menghitung ada berapa pasangan yang lewat. Kris suka menghitung, tapi sebenarnya ia jauh lebih suka menghitung keuntungan.

Tak lama, terdengar suara Chanyeol yang memekik kencang, seperti baru teringat sesuatu. "Huaaaahhh! Kris, ini jam berapa?" serunya, kencang. Padahal dalam jarak itu berbisik-bisik pun masih dapat terdengar.

"Sekitar jam sepuluh," balas Kris datar, meskipun ia sendiri agak penasaran kenapa tiba-tiba Chanyeol ini ribut sendiri.

"HAH? Jangan bercanda?" tekan Chanyeol.

Kris memandangnya tidak mengerti, "Kau tidak percaya? Kau tertidur seperti kerbau, kalau kau mau tahu."

Chanyeol menjatuhkan dirinya sendiri di lantai, dramatis sekali. "Kr-Kris ... bagaimana ini ...?" gumamnya pelan.

"Apa?"

"Aku ... aku," Seperti anak kecil, matanya sedikit berkaca-kaca. "Bis-nya sudah pergi ..."

"Bis apa?" tanya Kris.

"Rombonganku! Aish ... mereka meninggalkanku," ia tidak merengek kencang seperti yang dibayangkan Kris sesaat sebelumnya, tapi Chanyeol benar-benar nampak kecewa. "Padahal ... aku ingin sekali jalan-jalan di Paris. Tapi kenapa ..."

Kris bingung harus bagaimana sekarang.

"Kris! Kau harus tanggung jawab!" pekik Chanyeol.

Kedua mata Kris melebar. "Apa? Aku bahkan seharusnya tidak terlibat dengan semua urusanmu, jika saja kau tidak 'ikut-ikutan' kemarin itu."

"Lalu kenapa kau tidak membangunkanku dan menyuruhku pulang ketika aku ketiduran di sini?"

"Aku sudah hampir mencekikmu tapi kau benar-benar tidak merespon. Kerbau, tidurmu itu benar-benar kebau," ucap Kris, berbohong. Jelas-jelas dirinya sendiri yang membiarkan Chanyeol tertidur di situ bahkan sampai menyelimutinya segala.

"Tidaaaak!" Chanyeol memekik, frustasi. "Kau tidak kasihan pada siswa SMA tingkat akhir yang sengaja datang ke Paris hanya untuk melihat tempat-tempat luar biasanya ini?"

"Tidak," balas Kris, sangat kejam.

Chanyeol tambah cemberut dibuatnya.

Menghela napas, Kris menambahkan. "Lagi pula apa yang ingin kau lihat di sini? Perancis adalah negara yang romantis. Hampir semua tempat-tempat terkenalnya memiliki suasana romantis dan diperuntukkan untuk 'pasangan'. Percuma saja kalau kau datang ke sana sendirian."

"Siapa bilang sendirian? Kalau kau yang mengantarku sekarang, jadi kita berpasangan 'kan?" seru Chanyeol.

"Apa? Kita bukan pasangan!" tolak Kris, mentah-mentah.

Chanyeol menyeringai—meskipun gagal—"Coba katakan padaku, apa definisi dari 'pasangan'?"

"Dua orang," Kris menjawab. Ia sebenarnya merasa konyol.

"NAH! Itu maksudnya, 'kan?" seru Chanyeol, semangat.

"Aish ... kau benar-benar tidak mengerti rupanya! Pasangan, maksudku ... pasangan kekasih," jelas Kris.

"Oh ..." Chanyeol menanggapinya santai. "Mudah. Tinggal kita mengaku sebagai pasangan kekasih 'kan beres."

"Jangan bodoh! Kita tidak perlu mengaku pada siapa-siapa," Kris sebenarnya lelah menjelaskannya. "Orang lain tidak akan peduli kita itu siapa dan apa hubungannya."

"Lalu kenapa harus berpasangan dengan kekasih?"

"Itu—Ah, sudahlah. Kau tidak akan mengerti biarpun aku menjelaskannya," balas Kris, benar-benar dingin. Ia mengalihkan pandangannya kembali keluar jendela.

Chanyeol mendecih kesal. "Ya sudahlah," gumamnya penuh kekecewaan, Kris masih bisa mendengarnya sebenarnya.

Mereka terdiam sekian menit. Chanyeol hanya terduduk di sofa dalam diam. Kris mencuri-curi pandang pada saat itu dan ia menangkap aura yang keluar dari tubuh Chanyeol benar-benar memprihatinkan. Ia bisa merasa bersalah seumur hidup jika saja mengabaikan yang satu ini.

Kris menghela napas. Chanyeol benar-benar konyol, tapi Kris berubah sangat konyol sejak pertama kali bertemu dengannya. "Chanchan," panggilnya kemudian.

Chanyeol mengangkat kepalanya, "Ya?"

"Siap-siap dan ganti baju, sana," seru Kris, lebih seperti perintah.

"Apa? Untuk apa?" tanyanya.

"Kita sarapan bersama di luar," balas Kris, sekenanya. "Setelahnya, terserah kau mau membawaku ke mana," Kris menghindari tatapan Chanyeol pada saat itu. Entah kenapa ini terasa sedikit memalukan untuknya.

Di luar reaksi Kris, Chanyeol memekik kegirangan. "Yeaaayy! Aku tahu kau pasti mau!" serunya, semangat. Chanyeol segera berlari menuju posisi Kris dan memeluknya. Sepertinya ia benar-benar bahagia.

**.: ~ :.**

"Jadi?" Kris berujar, ketika tepat suapan terakhirnya menghabiskan _muffin_ yang menjadi sarapan paginya. Ia tidak dulu menatap sang lawan bicara. Kris menatap ke jalanan, tapi sungguh ia tidak melakukan hal kurang kerjaan seperti menghitung berapa pasangan yang lewat lagi. Kris tahu ia jadi sangat konyol karenanya.

"Jadi? Apa?" balas Chanyeol, ia melirik Kris dengan bingung. Ia sendiri sebenarnya belum selesai menghabiskan sarapannya. Chanyeol memesan dua porsi tadi itu.

Kris menghela napas. "Setelah ini ... kau ingin pergi ke mana?" tanyanya, lebih lengkap. Sungguh, Kris ini orangnya tidak mau dibawa ribet. Tapi Chanyeol justru tidak bisa disuguhi sesuatu yang terlalu sederhana.

Chanyeol berpikir sebentar. Ia menaruh dulu garpunya dan mengambil secarik kertas kecil dari dalam saku celana _jeans_ yang dikenakannya. "Kau tahu Bukit Montmartre?" tanyanya.

Kris mengangkat sebelah alisnya. "Kupikir tujuan pertamamu akan menjadi monumen yang sangat klasik, sepeti Menara Eiffel misalnya," balasnya.

"Kalau Menara Eiffel, itu akan jadi kunjungan terakhir rombongan di hari terakhir di sini nanti sebelum kembali ke Korea," jelasnya.

"Oh," Kris bergumam. "Jadi hari ini teman-temanmu itu ke Bukit Montmartre?"

Chanyeol menggeleng, "Mereka ke museum. Aku lupa namanya."

Kedua mata Kris melebar. "Kupikir kau ingin menyusul teman-temanmu?"

"Ke museum? Kurasa tidak, aku bisa ketiduran sambil berdiri," balasnya. "Aku ingin ke Montmartre."

"Dasar sesat," gumam Kris dengan suara pelan. Ia kembali menambahkan, "Kalau museum terlalu membosankan untukmu, kenapa kau benar-benar tertarik pergi ke Bukit Montmartre?"

"Kenapa? Salahkah?"

"Tidak—maksudku, yah, begitulah," balas Kris, tidak jelas. "Aku hanya penasaran, kenapa kau ingin pergi ke sana? Dengar cerita dari seseorang—misalnya."

Chanyeol menyengir tidak berdosa. "Montmartre—namanya saja sudah susah disebutkan, jadi aku pikir tempatnya pasti keren!" katanya.

"Itu tidak ada hubungannya, bodoh ..." Kris memukul pelan kepala Chanyeol. Ia sebenarnya dongkol sendiri bagaimana bisa ia mau menghabiskan waktu berharganya hanya untuk menemani idiot macam ini.

Chanyeol cemberut sembari mengelus pelan kepalanya sendiri. Sekian menit terdiam, Kris kembali menambahkan, "Yah, tapi ... itu bukan pilihan yang buruk sebenarnya. Aku dengar tempat itu cukup indah."

"Itu bagus!" seru Chanyeol, semangat. Ia memang mudah sekali berganti-ganti _mood_ sepertinya. Ia cepat-cepat menghabiskan sarapannya. "Ayo, Kris!" dengan tergesa-gesa, Chanyeol menarik-narik lengan Kris.

"Kau ini, kita lambat pun Bukitnya tidak akan kabur ke mana-mana kok," desisnya. Tapi ia beranjak kemudian, membayar _bill_, dan segera mencari taksi.

* * *

**TBC**

* * *

Halo semuaaanyaaaa XD

Mika kembali :3 itu tadi chapter satunya yaa.. maap kalau pembicaraan awalnya kaga enak. Mika sendiri bingung ngapain nambahin adegan kaya gitu segala. /plak/

Maaf kalau apdetnya lama. Mika sebenarnya pengin apdet hari minggu kemaren, lumayan kan libur. Tapi nggak tahu kenapa Mika lupa dengan fic ini dan malah menikmati hari minggu dengan santai -_-

Yeaaayy! Mika seneng banget chapter prologue nya dapet respon baik!^^ Mika jadi semangat buat lanjut ... semoga suka dengan chapter satu ini ya ... XD

Seperti biasa, penghargaan buat yang udah review,

_Special Thanks for: _

**lee minji elf, ****freehandjobforluhan****, ****Daevict024****, hyona21, ****swag. crack****, ****Kopi Luwak****, ****Yulika19343382****, ****enchris.727****, ****alcici349****, ****Nada Lim****, ****Jung Yooyeon****, ****Koukei Harumi****, ****Manchungi98****, 454, dan Tan Hanchul**

—_yang sudah review di__Chapter Prologue kemaren! Makaaasiiihhh banyaak buat support-nya untuk kelanjutan fic ini X3 /peluksatusatu/_

Dan ini balesan review untuk non-akun. :)

**lee minji elf**: makasih! Kris? Dia bawa Mika/plak/ itu udah kejawab kan?^^ makasih ripiunya! Datang lagi yaaa ...

**454**: Weeittss ... iya, itu salahin aja si Chen. Mika tadinya mau tebar kartu kredit Suho kok ('-')b Iyaaa ... 'eon'? Yaa Mika tua dong -3- Biasa, si Chanyeol ga masuk TK langsung SMA. Otaknya mungkin tertinggal di Korea, dia pikir ga perlu bawa otak untuk liburan... Maniak Mika si Kris tuh /NGGAK/ iya, jarang-jarang kan bisa berduaan setiap malem/? Yossep ... ini udah dilanjut^^ makasih review-nyaaa

**Tan Hanchul**: Iya, Kris emang bahaya. Lihat aja giginya yang tonggos. /plak/ yaudah, abaikan aja si Baekhyun itu mah asal tuduh. ('-')b Iyaaa ini udah dilanjut^^ makasih review-nya yaaaa ...

Oke... sekian dulu dari Mika yaaa ... kritik dan saran sangat diterima lho ya! Jangan ragu-ragu, bilang aja langsung di kotak review :3

_**Review Please? Kamsahamnida :D**_


	3. Chapter 2: Montmartre

**.: Beautiful Foolishness :.**

**Chapter II: **_**Montmartre**_

**Wu Yifan| Park Chanyeol**

**Story by Kim Mika**

* * *

**EXO belongs to SM Entertaiment**

**.**

**Warning: Boys Love/Shounen-ai, Typo, OOC.**

**Don't Like? Don't Read.**

* * *

Perjalanan menuju Bukit Montmartre yang merupakan wilayah Paris Utara tersebut menghabiskan kira-kira dua puluh menit perjalanan. Chanyeol tidak pernah bosan memandangi bangunan-bangunan bergaya Eropa yang mereka lewati selama perjalanan. Sesekali ia mengomentari arsitektur di sana meskipun ia tidak mengerti apa-apa soal bidang itu. Komentar yang keluar darinya sebenarnya hanya celetukan asal saja. Sementara Kris hanya bergumam-gumam kecil menanggapinya.

Taksi itu berhenti tidak lama kemudian. Supir taksinya mengucapkan sesuatu dalam bahasa setempat, Chanyeol berasumsi bahwa supir itu baru saja memberi tahunya bahwa mereka sudah sampai di tujuan. Dengan semangat, Chanyeol langsung berlari keluar. Kris terlambat. Lagi-lagi anak itu main kabur saja sehingga Kris lah yang harus membayar taksinya.

Dengan perasaan dongkol, ia berjalan cepat menyusul Chanyeol yang sudah agak jauh berlari. Bukan main, pergi bersama Chanyeol membuatnya merasa seperti pengurus bayi. Bukan tidak mungkin kalau saja Kris tidak menemaninya saat ini, Chanyeol bisa dengan mudah diculik om-om. Dasar polos.

Tak lama, Kris berhasil menyusul Chanyeol dan menarik bahu laki-laki itu agak kasar. "Huaaahh!" Chanyeol memekik agak keras ketika dirinya terarik ke belakang, hampir terjungkang.

"Kabur dari membayar taksi, huh?" desis Kris, menuntun.

Chanyeol menyengir. Sepertinya dia benar-benar suka menyengir. "Taksi? Oh! Haha ... aku lupa kalau naik taksi harus bayar," katanya. "Sudahlah, Kris, uangmu 'kan banyak. Bayar segitu saja paling hanya sepeser buatmu, 'kan?"

"Uang banyak? Apa-apaan itu?" Kris membalas. "Sarapan tadi juga aku yang membayar ..." ia bergumam pelan.

"Kau kelihatan seperti orang kaya—maksudku, seperti direktur perusahaan atau semacamnya," katanya.

Kris menepuk dahinya sendiri. "Jangan pernah menilai sebuah buku dari sampulnya, Chanchan ..." ia bergumam, meskipun kenyatan sebenarnya ia memang memegang posisi penting dalam sebuah perusahaan.

Chanyeol justru menatapnya, bingung. "Aku tidak membeli buku apapun, Kris."

"Aish ... bukan begitu, maksudku—oh, sudahlah," Kris menyerah, ia terdiam kemudian.

Tak lama berjalan, mereka sampai di sebuah taman. Taman yang terbuka untuk umum itu sangat indah. Banyak seniman pelukis yang sedang bekerja di sana. Beberapa lukisan mereka terpajang dan itu benar-benar indah.

Kris dan Chanyeol memandang takjub pada pemandangan menyenangkan di sekeliling sana. Kris mulai mengeluarkan kamera dan memotret beberapa objek yang menurutnya menarik di sana. Chanyeol berjalan riang di sebelahnya sembari memandang takjub pada lukisan-lukisan di sana. Aliran lukisan mereka juga bermacam-macam. Dari lukisan abstrak, potret, bahkan kubisme juga ia temukan.

Beberapa wisatawan juga ada yang sedang minta dilukiskan potret. Chanyeol jadi tertarik. Sedikit tanpa sadar ia menarik-narik ujung kaus oblong Kris. "Kris, Kris ..." panggilnya.

Kris mendengus kesal karena kesenangannya, memotret, malah diganggu Chanyeol. "Apa?" desisnya.

"Aku mau digambar," pintanya, persis anak kecil yang minta dibelikan permen.

Kris mendengus. "Silahkan saja," balasnya. "Oh, tunggu, aku tahu ... kau mau aku yang bayar lagi 'kan?" tebaknya.

Chanyeol mengangguk semangat, "Nah," katanya.

"Tidak," balas Kris, dingin. "Kenapa aku harus melakukannya? Memangnya aku pacarmu?"

Chanyeol mengembungkan pipinya. "Setidaknya tolong bantu aku berbicara pada pelukisnya."

"Apa? Aku tidak bisa bahasa Perancis," Kris membalas.

"Kau bisa berbicara pada supir taksi tadi," Chanyeol tidak mau kalah.

"Aku hanya mengucapkan 'Montmartre' pada supir itu dan dia langsung mengerti."

"Aish ... kalau begitu pakai bahasa Inggris saja. Pasti orang itu mengerti walau hanya sedikit, 'kan?" sarannya.

"Bodoh," Kris justru membalasnya dingin.

"Apa? Aish ... kau suka sekali menyebutku bodoh," ia cemberut.

"Karena memang kenyataannya begitu," balas Kris, kejam. "Berbicara dengan orang setempat dengan menggunakan bahasa Inggris itu akan membuatmu dianggap tidak sopan. Orang Perancis sangat menghargai bahasanya sendiri karena nasionalisme mereka yang tinggi. Terlebih karena mereka sudah sejak lama bermusuhan dengan Britania Raya semenjak—"

"Hentikan, hentikan. Aku sudah cukup belajar sejarah di sekolah," Chanyeol membuat tatapan ngeri. Kris berasumsi bahwa Chanyeol termasuk anak yang sering ketiduran ketika jam pelajaran sejarah. Sebenarnya ia tidak terkejut sama sekali.

Terdiam beberapa saat, Kris membuka suara. "Lagi pula, memangnya kau tahan?"

"Soal apa?" tanya Chanyeol kemudian.

"Kalau dilukis kau tidak boleh bergerak selama pelukisnya bekerja," katanya.

"Hah?! Kenapa begitu?" Chanyeol terkejut. Kris lebih terkejut lagi, bagaimana mungkin Chanyeol tidak mengetahui hal-hal seperti itu?

"Yah, pokoknya begitu," Kris malas menjelaskan sebenarnya, jadi ia mulai mengeluarkan kembali kameranya dan asik sendiri kembali.

"Aish ... ya sudah," Chanyeol mendesis kesal, tapi Kris tidak memedulikannya kali ini. Ia menyesal sudah masuk jebakan sebelumnya. Chanyeol memang punya ekspresi memelas yang sempurna. Tapi sebenarnya itu bisa jadi sebuah jebakan.

Kris memotret sekitar. Sebenarnya ia bukan seorang fotografer, ia hanya memang suka mengabadikan momen-momen yang menurutnya penting dan menarik. Liburan kali ini salah satunya.

Kris mulai berjalan agak mendekat ke sebuah basilika megah berwarna putih di sana. _La Basilique du Sacre Coeur_ yang merupakaan ikon terkenal di sana. Basilika ini tampak masih digunakan untuk beribadah oleh orang katholik sekitar. Kris tersenyum tanpa sadar, ia mengangkat kameranya dan memotret tempat tersebut.

Kris membalikan tubuhnya, ia sedikit memandang takjub ketika ternyata pemandangan Kota Paris dapat terhampar jelas dan indah dari spot tempatnya berdiri. Ia memotret lagi. Ia berani bertaruh kalah pemandangan matahari terbit dan terbenam pasti akan sangat indah dari sana.

Ia membidik lagi melalui lensa kamera. Mencari sudut-sudut yang sempurna menurutnya. Ketika di rasa mendepatkan _angle_ kamera yang pas, Kris lekas mengambil gambarnya seolah pemandangan tersebut bisa kabur kapan saja, jika saja ia terlambat.

Tanpa sengaja, ia menangkap sosok Chanyeol yang tengah duduk manis di sebuah bangku agak jauh dari tempatnya berdiri, sepertinya ia berhasil meminta seorang pelukis untuk menggambarnya. Kris menduga Chanyeol menggunakan bahasa isyarat, ia tertawa kecil membayangkannya.

Sedikit _zoom_, ia dapat melihat wajah Chanyeol sudah tidak dapat dijelaskan. Sepertinya ia benar-benar sudah tidak tahan berdiam diri cukup lama seperti itu. Wajahnya benar-benar konyol sebenarnya, bahkan untuk orang yang memang konyol macam Chanyeol.

_Klik_. Hampir tanpa sadar Kris memotretnya dari sana.

Sang pelukis tampak tersenyum puas tak lama kemudian. Ia pasti sudah selesai dengan pekerjaannya. Ia juga segera memperlihatkan hasil lukisannya pada Chanyeol. Chanyeol menerimanya dengan semangat. Ia tampak benar-benar senang.

_Klik_. Kris mengambil gambarnya lagi.

Chanyeol segera menyerahkan sejumlah uang pada pelukis itu dan membungkuk hormat. Sepertinya karena ia tidak tahu bagaimana caranya berterima kasih di sana. Beranjak dari sana, ia masih tersenyum-senyum bangga melihat hasil lukisan itu.

_Klik_. Lagi-lagi Kris menekan tombol itu.

Kris tersadar kemudian. Dengan gerakan spontan, ia menjauhkan lensa kamera dari wajahnya. Ia jadi malu sendiri. Ia membuka koleksi foto yang baru saja diambilnya dan foto-foto Chanyeol itu benar-benar ada di sana. "_Oh my_, apa yang baru saja aku lakukan ..." desisnya.

Ini konyol. Ia baru saja melakukannya secara tidak sadar. Ini juga benar-benar memalukan. Kris hendak menghapus tiga foto yang bisa jadi merupakan aib baginya itu, sayangnya—

"Kris!"

Terdengar panggilan itu dengan suara yang dikenalinya sebagai suara Chanyeol. Kris terkejut. Ia salah tingkah sendiri sembari menyetel kembali kameranya dalam mode siap memotret.

Menenangkan diri sebentar, Kris berbalik menuju arah datang Chanyeol. "Ada apa lagi? Kau ini selalu mengganggu waktuku," katanya, dengan nada bicara yang biasa ia gunakan.

Tidak menghiraukan nada bicara dingin itu, Chanyeol menunjukkan lukisan potretnya yang baru saja ia dapatkan pada Kris. "Lihat! Lihat! Keren 'kan?" serunya, bersemangat. "Aku berhasil mendapatkannya tanpa bantuanmu," ia menjulurkan lidahnya.

Kris menghela napas. "Jadi, bagaimana kau mendapatkannya? Biar kutebak, bahasa isyarat?"

"_Bingo_!" Chanyeol menjawab cepat, sembari mengacungkan jari jempol tangan kanannya. Diam beberapa saat, Chanyeol melirik kamera yang ada ditangan Kris. "Kris! Kris! Ambil gambarku!"

"Apa? Tidak. Aku tidak mau wajah menyebalkanmu ada di memori kameraku," katanya. Dasar pembohong besar.

"Aish ... memangnya aku mau wajahku ada di kamera orang menyebalkan seperti kau? Kurasa tidak," balas Chanyeol, tak mau kalah. "Tapi aku meninggalkan kameraku di kamar, aku tidak terpikir untuk membawanya tadi. Ayolah ..." ia memohon.

Kris memandangnya dengan tatapan horor. "Jangan mengedip-ngedipkan mata padaku seperti itu, itu menggelikan," komentarnya.

"Tapi—"

"Baiklah, baiklah. Aku akan memotretmu," Kris menyerah. "Di mana? Kau mau di situ saja?"

Chanyeol menggeleng cepat. "Ikut aku," ia menarik lengan Kris sembari berlari kecil dan menuntunnya menuju ke suatu tempat yang dimaksudnya. Mau tidak mau Kris mengikuti langkahnya. Kris dapat melihat sebuah tembok yang berdiri kokoh tak jauh dari sana, sepertinya Chanyeol sedang menariknya ke sana.

Sesampainya di sana, Kris dapat melihatnya dengan jelas. Kris pernah mendengar soal bangunan ini dari teman-temannya di kampung halaman. Ada yang menyebutnya Tembok atau Dinding Cinta. Tembok ini berhiaskan tulisan ungkapan 'aku cinta kamu' dalam tiga ratus bahasa. Unik sekali. Kris memandangnya takjub.

"Di sini, Kris," Chanyeol berdiri agak mendekat pada tembok, sehingga jika diambil gambarnya tembok itu menjadi _background_-nya. Ia mengangkat lukisan potretnya di depan dada, dengan maksud lukisan itu ikut terbawa ketika ia dipotret.

Bukannya mulai mengangkat kameranya, Kris terbengong sebentar. Ia malah memikirkan kenapa Chanyeol memilih berfoto di depan tembok tersebut. Apa dia sengaja membuat foto ini untuk menyatakan perasaan pada seseorang? Mungkin saja.

"Kris, kau ini kenapa diam saja?" Chanyeol angkat suara ketika Kris malah terbengong seperti itu.

"Eh? Oh iya," tampak bodoh memang. Tapi tanpa menunggu apapun lagi, Kris segera mengangkat kameranya, mulai membidik.

Chanyeol tersenyum. Senyum yang seperti idiot itu. Kris menahan tawanya melihat ekspresi itu.

_Klik_. Foto pun terambil.

"Aku mau lihat!" seru Chanyeol, semangat. Ia berlali mendekati Kris, menarik-narik pelan lengan Kris agar ia mau memperlihatkannya. Menurut, Kris memperlihatkan hasil foto itu pada Chanyeol. "Huwaa! Keren!" seru Chanyeol, ia mengacungkan jari jempol tangan kanannya ke hadapan Kris.

Tanpa menghiraukan hal tersebut, Kris berbalik menuju ke tempat lain. "Ayo istirahat sebentar," ajak Kris, pelan. Chanyeol berjalan mengikutinya dari belakang.

Tak lama, Chanyeol dapat menyusul langkahnya sehingga mereka berjalan berdampingan. Kris meliriknya agak sungkan. "Hei, kenapa kau ingin difoto di sana, Chanchan?" tanyanya.

"Memangnya kenapa?" tanya Chanyeol. "Apa aku berbuat salah? Aish ... semua yang aku lakukan memang salah di matamu."

Kris menghela napas. "Tidak. Hanya bertanya saja."

Chanyeol mengangguk-angguk mengerti. "Di situ ada tulisan-tulisan yang tidak aku mengerti, rasanya keren saja 'kan kalau dijadikan _background_?"

"Jadi kau tidak tahu tulisan-tulisan itu apa?"

Chanyeol mengangguk, "Aku 'kan hanya bisa bahasa Korea. Lagi pula, memangnya kau sendiri mengerti?"

"Tidak. Sudahlah, lupakan saja," balas Kris kemudian. Dia benar-benar malas menjelaskannya.

Tapi kali ini Chanyeol justru memedulikannya. "Bohong! Kau pasti mengerti 'kan? Ayolah ... beri tahu aku sedikit saja ..." pintanya. "Ya? Ya? Ya?"

"Chanchan sudah kubilang jangan mengedip-ngedipkan matamu seperti itu," Kris justru mengalihkan pandangannya ke arah lain.

"Makanya, beritahu aku!" ia menarik-narik lengan Kris.

"Baiklah, baiklah ..." Kris pikir sepertinya juga tidak salah memberi tahunya. Kris mengalihkan pandangannya menuju tembok tersebut tak jauh dari sana. "Aku dengar tembok itu berisi ungkapan 'aku cinta kamu' dalam tiga ratus bahasa," jelasnya.

"_Mwo_? Benarkah! Itu kereeeenn!" seru Chanyeol, ia menarik lengan Kris untuk kembali ke tempat itu. "Aish ... kenapa kau tidak bilang dari tadi sih?" gumamnya.

"He-hei! Kau mau ke mana?" ia menginterupsi.

"Ke mana? Tentu saja kembali ke tembok itu!"

"Untuk apa? Bukankah kau sudah cukup melihatnya?"

Chanyeol cemberut. "Kau ini bagaimana sih? Aku ingin mencari kata '_saranghae_' di sana—siapa tahu ada! Dasar tidak asyik."

"Dasar kurang kerjaan," desis Kris, tapi ia tetap mengikuti Chanyeol kembali ke sana.

**.: ~ :.**

Tak jauh dari halaman museum terkenal tersebut, Baekhyun dan Kyungsoo tengah duduk terdiam di sebuah bangku di sana. Sekian lama berdiam diri, Baekhyun bergegas mengeluarkan ponselnya ketika terasa benda itu bergetar tanda ada panggilan masuk. Menatap layar sebentar, ia mendengus kesal sebelum mengangkat panggilan tersebut.

"Hei! Untuk apa kau meneleponku? Biar aku beritahu ya, Kyungsoo sedang tertidur di sebelahku. Aku tidak akan memaafkanmu jika saja ia terbangun hanya karena panggilan tidak pentingmu ini."

"_Tenang ... tenang. Aku sebenarnya lebih mengharapkan sapaan ramah darimu bukan pengusiran semacam ini, Byun Baekhyun._"

Baekhyun terdiam sebentar, ia menghela napas—menenangkan diri. "Baik, maafkan aku. Aku hanya sedikit kesal karena Chanyeol sudah mengabaikan panggilanku sejak kemarin malam. Aku bahkan tidak melihatnya di bis tadi. Ia pasti tidak sadar kalau banyak yang mengkhawatirkannya," Baekhyun menjawab.

"_Benarkah? Padahal aku ingin menanyakan soal hal itu padamu. Aku dengar dia sempat salah kamar ketika mencari kamarnya sendiri._"

"Itu benar," balas Baekhyun. Ia melirik sebentar Kyungsoo yang sedang tertidur, memastikan tidurnya tidak terganggu sama sekali. "Kau tahu, tetangga kamarnya tampak berbahaya. Karena itu aku khawatir."

"_Kau bukan ibunya, Baekhyun. Tidak perlu merasa risau. Tapi kalau begitu, aku jadi menduga Chanyeol sedang bersama tetangga kamarnya itu._"

"Aku rasa itu mungkin. Biarpun aku bilang begitu ... tetap saja aku khawatir," Baekhyun membalas, sembari mengelus-elus pelan pundak Kyungsoo di sebelahnya. "Tetangganya itu ... aish, kau tidak tahu sih. Memangnya kau tidak khawatir sama sekali?"

"_Aku? Aih, jangan bercanda Byun Baekhyun. Tentu saja aku bahkan lebih khawatir dari pada kau. Tapi aku percaya Chanyeol tidak semudah itu memindahkan hatinya untuk orang lain, haha ... baiklah, aku hanya ingin bertanya sedikit itu padamu. Sampai jump—_"

"Tunggu!" Baekhyun menginterupsi. "Harus berapa kali aku bilang, bodoh ... panggil aku '_hyung_'."

"_Chanyeol juga tidak memanggilmu 'hyung'._"

"Tidak untukmu."

"_Baiklah, terserah padamu Baekhyun-hyung._"

* * *

**TBC**

* * *

Hallooo semuanyaa! Mika balik nih ;) bawa lanjutan fic ini hheheee...

Ada yang abis UTS? /plak/ selamat yah, neraka sudah terlewatkan /plak/.

Mika mau sekalian ngasih ucapan selamat ulang tahun buat Yixing-_gege_~ yang telat banget -,- maap _gege_ ...

Dan—yeaaay sangat _review_ di chapter kemarin bertambah dari chapter prolog XD Mika seneeeeng banget~ lanjutnya jadi semangat hehe

_Special Thanks for:_

**Daevict024, Dugundugun, alcici349, DEPO LDH, Jaerinlee, Kopi Luwak, Guest, MyMo Viruz, enchris.727, krisyeol eyow, , 454, odulthehun, rebeccakiney81, freehandjobforluhan, cinnynese, **

—_yang sudah menyumbang review di chapter satu kemarin, Mika ucapkan terima kasih sebanyak-banyaknyaaa XD /peluksatusatu/._

Seperti biasa, balasan ripiu untuk non-akun :)

**Dugundugun**: Huwaaa iya ff KrisYeol itu jarang.. seperti mencari jarum dalam tumpukan jerami(?). KrisYeol juga favorit Mika (sangat malah). Iya, ini udah dilanjut~ makasih review-nya yaa :3

**Guest**: Iya, ini udah lanjut^^ makasih review-nya yaa

**krisyeol eyow**: huwaa benarkah? Makasih banyak.. ya ampun Mika jadi malu hehe^^ yeaaayy KrisYeol juga favorit Mika~ iya, ini udah dilanjut. Maap lama, kepotong minggu uts(?) /curhat/. Memang siapa suami sahmu? -_- makasih review-nya yaaa XD

**454**: tenang aja gampang itu mah. Mika kan istrinya Suho.. jangan diculik chanyeol-nya, nanti ada naga bangkit dari tidur cantiknya lho. Iyalah.. Mika curiga tuh anak dari Paud langsung kuliah. Wkwk .. si Kris kenapa mau yaa? Karena dipaksa Mika /plak/ Chanyeol ga pernah pulang? Dia bang Toyib kali yak ._. mirip Baro B1A4 maksudnya kaya gimana? Wkwk ... kan ada Mika yang sepolos Chanyeol/fitnah/. Biar berwarna hidupnya sini Mika gambarin pake krayon deh.. jangan ditembak, nanti mati. Okesip~ Makasih banyak review-nya yaaa XD

**cinnynese**: iya Mika emang beautiful /plak/ maap. Eh? Beneran? Huaaaa Mika jadi malu.. makasih loh yaa! :3 kocak ya ... Mika terharu. Sebenarnya kalau bikin adegan lucu Mika suka takut garing.. /curhat/ iya, ini udah lanjut. Tapi nggak terlalu asap, maap yah. Oke, makasih banyaaak reviewnyaaaa :)

Okee... sekian aja deh yaa^^ as always, yang review pake akun Mika balas lewat PM. :3 Oh ya, kritik dan sarannya sangat dibutuhkan lhoo ... jangan ragu-ragu, masukan saja ke kotak review yaa ...^^

_**Review Please? Kamsahamnida :D**_


	4. Chapter 3: Pont des Arts

**.: Beautiful Foolishness :.**

**Chapter III: _Pont des Arts_**

**Wu Yifan | Park Chanyeol**

**Story by Kim Mika**

* * *

**EXO belongs to SM Entertaiment**

**.**

**Warning: Shounen-ai/Boys Love, OOC, Typo.**

**Don't Like? Don't Read.**

* * *

Byun Baekhyun masih terdiam sembari menatap layar ponselnya. Ini sudah cukup malam, tapi belum benar-benar larut. Kyungsoo sudah tidur sejak tadi, ia pikir itu cukup. Jika kali ini Chanyeol tidak menjawab panggilannya lagi, sudah pasti anak itu benar-benar diculik. Baekhyun tidak akan ragu untuk tidak menyurangi absen Chanyeol lagi seperti tadi siang.

Tanpa menunggu lagi, Baekhyun segera menelepon Chanyeol dari sana. Ia benar-benar gugup. Jika saja Chanyeol benar-benar hilang, ia tidak tahu harus bilang apa pada orang tuanya Chanyeol.

Tidak lama, nada sambung yang sebelumnya terdengar itu berhenti.

"_Hallo, um ... Baekhyun?_"

Tidak langsung menjawab, kedua mata Baekhyun melebar. Ia bersyukur dalam hati bahwa anak itu tidak hilang dan ia tidak perlu dituntut bertanggung jawab oleh Tuan dan Nyonya Park yang memang menitipkan Chanyeol padanya sebelum pergi liburan ini. Sebenarnya Baekhyun sedikit keberatan, terlebih karena—menurut versinya—liburan ini seharusnya menjadi perjalanan romantisnya dengan Kyungsoo.

"_Baekhyun ...?_" tanya Chanyeol lagi, di seberang sana—mendapati tanpa jawaban sama sekali dari Baekhyun.

"Ah? Oh iya, Chanyeol—maksudku ..." Baekhyun mengehela napas. "Park. Chanyeol. Ke. Mana. Saja. Kau. Seharian. Ini." bisik Baekhyun—karena ia tidak berpikir sama sekali untuk mengganggu tidur Kyungsoo—tapi dengan penekanan di setiap katanya.

Chanyeol terdengar tertawa kecil di seberang sana, "_Maaf, maaf ... aku kelupaan ponselku,_" akunya. "_Tapi jangan khawatir, aku tidak terlibat apapun. Maksudku, aku hanya jalan-jalan_."

Baekhyun memasang ekspresi bingung. "Jalan-jalan? Tahu apa kau tentang negara orang ini?" katanya. "Aku bahkan masih ingat saat kau tersesat hanya karena pergi jalan-jalan sendirian ke _mall_."

"_Ayolah ..._" kata Chanyeol, Baekhyun hampir benar-benar yakin laki-laki itu sedang mengembungkan pipinya di sebeang sana. "_Aku juga sadar diri—setidaknya begitu untuk—kali ini. Aku sebenarnya hanya menyebutkan tempat tujuan ke supir taksi dan mereka melakukan tugasnya dengan baik. Lagi pula, aku tidak pergi sendirian sebenarnya, Kris juga pergi menemaniku,_" tambahnya.

"KRIS?! Tetangga kamarmu itu?" Baekhyun berujar, ia hampir kelepasan jika saja ia tidak ingat ada Kyungsoo yang sedang tertidur di sana. "Aish ... bukankah aku sudah bilang padamu bahwa laki-laki itu tampak mencurigakan? Lagi pula, aku masih ingat saat kau bilang tetanggamu itu sangat dingin dan menyebalkan. Aku benar-benar terkejut, kalian bahkan sudah berkencan."

"_Ya, aku sendiri juga—EH?! Apa maksudmu? Aku tidak mengencani siapapun_," balas Chanyeol, ia merajuk. "_Aku hanya mengajaknya karena aku tidak berani pergi sendirian. Lagi pula, aku pikir pasti kemampuan bahasanya bagus sekali ... makanya aku membawanya juga sebagai juru bicara—yah, meskipun akhirnya ia tidak benar-benar membantu._"

Baekhyun menghela napas. Sudahlah. Tidak ada gunanya diperpanjang juga. Intinya, Chanyeol sudah menjawab teleponnya dalam keadaan baik-baik saja dan ia tidak perlu diselimuti rasa khawatir lagi. "Jadi ... kau pergi ke mana siang tadi?" tanyanya, mengubah arah pembicaraan itu menjadi topik lebih ringan.

Chanyeol terdengar tertawa lagi, "Aku senang kau bertanya. Baekhyun, kau tahu Bukit Montmartre?"

"Bukit ... Mont ... ma?" Baekhyun bergumam, terdiam sekian detik, sebelum akhirnya ia jadi teringat, "HAH?! BUKIT MONTMARTRE?!" pekiknya. Baekhyun segera menutup mulutnya sendiri, ia benar-benar sudah kelepasan. Dengan takut-takut, ia melirik tempat tidur Kyungsoo. Ia menghela napas lega ketika didapatinya laki-laki itu masih tertidur nyenyak. Apa ia selelah itu? Sudahlah.

"_Ya!_" Chanyeol menjawab, riang. "_Aku hanya iseng saja mengunjunginya—hehe—tapi aku tidak menyesal sama sekali. Di sana menyenangkan. Tamannya luas dan indah, dipenuhi para pelukis berbagai gaya. Di sana juga ada gereja katholik yang arsitekturnya keren sekali._"

"Aih! Aih!" Baekhyun hampir mengigit bantalnya sendiri. "Satu tempat! Jangan bilang kau melupakan yang satu ini ..."

"_Apa_?" Chanyeol membalas. "_Aku juga belum menceritakan Tembok Cinta—atau apalah itu yang_—"

"NAH!" Baekhyun hampir berseru dengan keras. "Itu diaaa ..." Baekhyun ingin sekali menangis darah—oke, berlebihan. Tapi sungguh, ia iri setengah mati pada tiang listrik idiot yang—entah bagaimana—bisa jadi sahabatnya itu. Mimpinya semenjak bisa mendapatkan hati Kyungsoo sekitar dua tahun yang lalu, adalah menyatakan cinta untuk yang kedua kalinya di distrik Montmartre, tepatnya di depan Dinding Cinta itu. Sayangnya tempat itu tidak terdaftar dalam rangkaian _tour_ mereka.

"_Kau pernah mendengarnya?_" tanya Chanyeol, membuyarkan lamunan Baekhyun.

"Tentu saja. Ahhh, kau ini bolos ke sana padahal ajak aku juga ..."

"_Aku tadinya tidak berniat melakukan ini,_" akunya. "_Tapi aku bangun terlambat dan ketinggalan rombongan_."

"Omong kosong," balas Baekhyun. "Aku meneleponmu sejak dini hari. Kalau kau bersama ponselmu, seharusnya kau mendengar ponselmu berbunyi. Aku tahu kau tidak suka mengaktifkan ponselmu dalam mode senyap."

"_Oh iya, ponselku tertinggal di kamar_," jawab Chanyeol, benar-benar seadanya.

"Hah? Aku pikir memang seharusnya kau tidur di kamar 'kan? Kecuali kalau kau mulai bosan dan ingin tidur di toilet sekali-sekali," balas Baekhyun, ia tertawa kecil.

"_Itu sih sebenarnya_," Chanyeol menjawab. "_Semalam aku tidur di kamarnya Kris_."

—_JGER_.

Satu detik saja setelahnya, sudah mampu membuat Byun Baekhyun merasa mati rasa seketika.

Polos. Terlalu polos.

Baekhyun _shock_ berat.

Ternyata benar-benar sudah sejauh itu.

Dasar bule mesum. Dasar Chanyeol terlalu polos.

"_Hei_, _Baekhyun ... Baekhyun?_" Chanyeol berusaha memanggil kembali, tapi sambungan telepon itu benar-benar diputus Baekhyun secara sepihak. Sungguh, Baekhyun tiba-tiba menyesal karena ia ternyata memang tidak berhasil menjaga Chanyeol selama liburan. Lebih buruk dari penculikan, ia terperangkap dalam kandang naga.

**.: ~ :.**

_Pont des Arts_. Sebuah jembatan yang membelah Sungai Seine yang terletak di Kota Paris. Satu yang menarik dari jembatan yang didirikan pada tahun 1804 ini, kau bisa menemukan ribuan gembok yang dipasang di pinggirannya. Jika diteliti lagi, semua gembok ini bertuliskan inisial para pasangan yang pernah datang ke sini. Mereka percaya, jika menuliskan inisial kita dengan pasangan kita di gembok, lalu memasang gembok di sana dan membuang kuncinya ke sungai; maka pasangan tersebut benar-benar tidak akan terpisahkan.

Yang semacam ini memang ada di Korea, tapi apa salahnya mencoba yang kelas dunia 'kan?

"Hehehe ... ini bagus sekali, 'kan?" Baekhyun mengangkat agak tinggi gembok hasil kreasinya. Ia benar-benar menuliskan inisial: BH & KS di sana. Gembok itu berwarna emas. Ukurannya tidak besar.

Kyungsoo tersenyum senang melihat hasil tulisan tangan Baekhyun itu. Ia juga diam-diam benar-benar merasa tersanjung.

Chanyeol dan Kris terdiam, malah bengong sendiri. Dalam hati masih meributkan sendiri: Kenapa mereka bisa ada di sini bersama pasangan harmonis sok romantis itu? Sejauh yang bisa diingat, mereka diseret seenaknya untuk bolos dari _tour_—kecuali Kris—lagi oleh seorang Byun Baekhyun. Ke mana tujuannya? Jembatan Cinta ini.

Alasannya sederhana, Baekhyun ingin bolos dengan Kyungsoo, ia tidak mau menghabiskan waktu percuma—menurutnya—di Arc de Triomphe, sebuah monumen yang dibangun dahulu lama sekali untuk merayakan kemenangan Perancis dalam perang dan mengenang jasa para korbannya; yang seharusnya menjadi tujuan _tour_ mereka hari ini.

Sementara itu, Baekhyun merasa telah meninggalkan tanggung jawabnya dalam menjaga Chanyeol, akhirnya anak itu ia paksa ikut juga.

Kenapa Kris diikut sertakan segala? Chanyeol yang memaksa membawanya. Ia sudah pernah merasakannya, pergi hanya bertiga bersama Baekhyun dan Kyungsoo akan membuatnya serasa menjadi _bodyguard_ dadakan. Obat nyamuk. Kacang. Atau apapun lah, yang pasti Chanyeol sendiri jadi malas mengingatnya. Karena itulah, jika ada Kris ia masih bisa bersama Kris. Setidaknya dua buah kacang bisa mengobrol satu sama lain.

Baekhyun tahu ia memaksa membawa Chanyeol agar sahabatnya itu segera terbebas dari kandang naga tersebut, tapi ia terpaksa membawa Kris serta. Itu lebih baik ketimbang ia meninggalkan Chanyeol sendirian lagi. Setidaknya ia masih bisa mengawasinya meskipun Kris ada di sana. Tapi kenyatannya, ia tidak benar-benar menjalankan komitmen tersebut. Kyungsoo adalah penyebabnya.

Malas melihat pasangan itu—Baekhyun dan Kyungsoo—mengumbar aura kasmaran di mana-mana, Kris mulai mengeluarkan kamera dan memotret sekitar. Sungai Seine yang membelah Kota Paris menjadi dua bagian itu sebenarnya sangat indah. Kris pernah mendengar bahwa sungai ini jauh lebih indah pada malam hari, ketika lampu-lampu di jalanan itu terpantul pada airnya yang jernih.

Chanyeol menghela napas. Kris mulai asik sendiri dengan kegiatannya.

"Oh iya!" Baekhyun tiba-tiba berujar, tepat sehabis ia dan Kyungsoo memasang gembok dan melempar kuncinya ke sungai. Ia lekas merogoh saku celana _jeans_ yang dikenakannya. "Ini untukmu, Chanyeol. Terserah mau dipakai untuk apa, hehe. Aku kebetulan membawa dua buah. Rasanya sayang kalau tidak dipakai," katanya, sembari menyodorkan sebuah gembok berwarna perak berukuran sedang padanya.

Chanyeol hanya mengangguk-angguk. Masih bingung sebenarnya. Tapi jika orang-orang lain melakukan itu, kenapa ia tidak mencobanya saja?

Dengan riang, ia segera menuliskan inisial: K & CY di sana. Tanpa mengerti apa yang sebenarnya ia lakukan, Chanyeol melakukannya begitu saja.

Ia tersenyum puas melihat hasil karyanya itu. Ia lantas melakukan hal yang juga Baekhyun—dan pengunjung lain—lakukan; memasang gemboknya dan membuang kuncinya ke Sungai Seine itu.

Setelahnya, ia mengedarkan pandangan ke sekitar, mencari-cari sosok Kris. "Kris! Kris!" panggilnya, sembari melambaikan tangan. Kris yang memang menyadari Chanyeol baru saja memanggilnya itu, mulai berjalan mendekat.

"Ada apa, Chanchan?" tanyanya, ia memasang wajah sedikit kesal karena waktunya lagi-lagi diinterupsi Chanyeol. Tapi sebenarnya Chanyeol tidak menyadarinya sama sekali.

"Lihat," Chanyeol menunjukkan gembok hasil karyanya.

Kedua mata Kris melebar. Sumpah serapah masih dapat ia tahan, tapi sungguh ia benar-benar terlalu terkejut. "Apa maksudnya ini?" tanyanya.

"Ini?" Chanyeol menatapnya agak heran. "Aku hanya mengikuti apa yang dilakukan pengunjung lain. Aku pikir mereka mungkin memasang gembok itu untuk menandai bahwa mereka pernah datang ke tempat ini. Semacam itu, 'kan?"

Kris ingin membenturkan kepalanya sendiri ke tiang pinggiran jembatan, tapi ia masih punya malu untuk tidak melakukan hal konyol tersebut.

"Ah, terserah," Kris hanya bergumam. Ia sebenarnya tidak terlalu percaya mitos semacam ini. Lagi pula, mereka tidak memasang gembok itu dengan sebuah harapan—seperti kebanyakan pasangan lain—jadi mungkin kekuatan gembok itu tidak akan bekerja.

"Kris, ambil gambarku lagi," suara Chanyeol itu membuyarkan lamunan Kris, ia segera kembali ke dunia nyata.

"Hah?"

"Iya," Chanyeol membalas. "Ambil gambarku bersama gembok ini," katanya, sembari mulai berpose menunduk di sebelah gembok yang sudah terpasang manis tersebut dengan sebelah tangan membentuk tanda _peace_.

"Tidak," Kris berujar, sakratis. "Sudah aku katakan aku tidak mau menyimpan fotomu lebih dari yang kemarin itu."

Chanyeol mengembungkan pipinya, kesal. "Ayolah ... kalau aku sudah mendapat salinannya, kau boleh menghapus semuanya kok," katanya kemudian.

"Tidak," tolaknya lagi. "Aku rasa aku tidak perlu membuang waktuku untuk hal semacam ini."

Chanyeol menghela napas sebentar, "Kris, kau pernah mencoba roti perancis?" tanyanya, sebenarnya agak melenceng dari topik sebelumnya.

"Tidak," Kris malah menjawab. "Mereka bilang itu yang terbaik."

"Benar!" Chanyeol berujar, semangat. "Satu foto ini, nanti aku traktir roti perancisnya!"

Kris sungguh tidak menyangka Chanyeol sampai berbuat semacam itu. Tapi ia berpikir kemudian, tidak benar-benar langsung menjawab.

"Aish ... susah sekali," komentar Chanyeol, mendapati sekian detik tersebut tanpa jawaban sama sekali dari Kris. "Kau tidak merugi apapun, ayolah lakukan saja," bujuknya.

"Baiklah, baiklah," Kris mulai mengangkat kameranya. "Tapi ini benar-benar karena aku sedikit berharap pada roti perancismu itu."

"Kau bisa percaya padaku," gumam Chanyeol, sembari mulai memasang posenya lagi.

_Klik_. Sekali tekan itu, gambarnya pun terambil.

"Yeay! Yeaaay! Makasih, Kris!" seru Chanyeol, semangat. Ia benar-benar memeluk Kris sekilas pada saat itu.

"Hmm ..." Kris hanya bergumam sekilas. Tapi ia segera menambahkan, "Nah, rotinya?" tanyanya.

Chanyeol tertawa. "Tidak sabaran," komentarnya. "Baiklah, kita cari toko roti di sekitar sini," katanya, riang.

Pergi dari sana, mereka benar-benar melupakan Baekhyun dan Kyungsoo.

Berjalan sebentar, mereka akhirnya menemukan sebuah toko roti. Tidak memikirkan apapun, Chanyeol cepat-cepat menarik lengan Kris untuk masuk. Membuyarkan lamunan Kris yang sebelumnya justru malah bengong di ambang pintu toko.

Di dalam sana, aroma manis kue terasa mengumbar ke mana-mana. Memanjakan penciuman, sekaligus membuat lapar juga. Chanyeol berdecak kagum sembari melihat-lihat roti dan kue yang disusun dengan rapi di etalase toko.

Kris sendiri baru pertama kali melihat yang seperti ini. Ia sebenarnya bertanya-tanya dalam hati apakah boleh ia mengambil gambar di toko ini? Sungguh ia hampir benar-benar tidak sanggup untuk tidak mengangkat kameranya dan memotret sekitar.

Seorang penjaga toko wanita tiba-tiba menghampiri Chanyeol, ia mengucapkan sesuatu yang tidak dimengertinya, tapi Chanyeol berasumsi bahwa wanita itu sedang menawarkan dagangannya. Chanyeol hanya tersenyum menghargai, karena ia benar-benar tidak mengerti apa yang diucapkan wanita itu.

Ketika itu, sebuah keranjang kue di atas etalase menarik perhatian Chanyeol. Isinya roti yang dibentuk memanjang, seperti roti-roti perancis yang sering ia lihat di televisi. Tidak mengeluarkan suara, Chanyeol menunjuk-nunjuk keranjang itu dan sang penjaga toko langsung mengerti maksudnya.

Chanyeol benar-benar senang penjaga itu mengerti bahasanya. Ia lekas mengacungkan dua jari sebelah tangannya, meminta dua buah roti serupa. Ketika dilihatnya sang penjaga toko tersenyum dan mengangguk, Chanyeol benar-benar tersenyum puas.

Melihat sang penjaga toko mulai membungkus rotinya, Chanyeol segera mengeluarkan dompet—

—eh?

Terbengong mematung sekian menit, Chanyeol akhirnya menyadari sesuatu.

Tidak, uangnya tidak tertinggal sama sekali, apalagi menghilang.

Ini kecerobohannya. Chanyeol membawa uang dari daerah asalnya, ia benar-benar lupa menukarkan semuanya menjadi _euro_.

"Kris, Kris ..." bisiknya, tapi masih agak keras agar laki-laki yang tengah mencuci matanya itu masih bisa mendengarnya.

"Ya?" gumam Kris, ia mendengar tapi tidak tertarik sama sekali untuk berjalan mendekat pada Chanyeol.

Mengembungkan pipinya agak kesal, akhirnya Chanyeol yang berlari kecil mendekati Kris. "Kris, me-mereka menerima mata uang _won_ tidak, ya?" tanyanya, pertanyaan yang benar-benar konyol.

Kris menatapnya dengan tatapan sulit diartikan, "Jangan bilang kau tidak membawa uang _euro_?"

Chanyeol mulai memasang cengiran tidak berdosanya, mengangguk seperti anak anjing kecil. "Hehehee ..." gumamnya. "Sayangnya memang begitu," ia membentuk isyarat _peace_ dengan jari-jari sebelah tangannya.

Jika saja Kris benar-benar sudah berubah menjadi manusia konyol, sebenarnya ia ingin sekali melempar kamernya ke etalase toko. Tapi jika dipikir, kalau ia melakukan itu, ia akan dituntut membayar lebih banyak lagi.

Jadi ... terserah lah.

Kris segera mengeluarkan selembar uang setempat pecahan terbesar dari dalam dompetnya. "Aku menyesal sudah percaya padamu, Chanchan," cibirnya, tepat setelah ia menghela napas.

Chanyeol menundukkan kepalanya, "Maaf ..." gumamnya, tapi akhirnya Kris tidak menjawab sama sekali. Apa dia benar-benar marah?

Kalau memang seperti itu, Chanyeol benar-benar merasa bersalah.

* * *

**TBC**

* * *

Halo semuanyaaaa :3

Ah iya, chapter ini adalah apdet paling terlambat, Mika mohon maaf TT_TT Lain kali Mika usahakan apdetnya cepet :D Mika seneeeeng banget chap kemarin yang review tambah banyak XD Makasih! Mika seneng banget dapet support dari pembaca semuaaa :)

_Special Thanks for:_

**DEPO LDH, Koukei Harumi, Daevict024, swag. crack, Dugundugun, Nada Lim, Keuriseu, 454, alcici349, enchris.727, krissable, dini andrela, MyMo Viruz, Jaerinlee, Yulika19343382, Unnamed EXOstand, jigglychan, Guest, GLux99, yeolli, Tan Hanchul, dan rebeccakiney81**

—_yang udah review di chaper dua kemarin, terima kasih! Terima kasih banyaak! Mika terharuuuu Q_Q /Peluk satu-satu/_

Balasan review for non-akunnyaa ...

**Dugundugun**: iyadong cocok XD /plak/ iya ini udah dilanjut, makasih banyak review-nya yaaa :3

**keuriseu**: ini udah dilanjut :) iya emang bego si chanchan /plakplakplak/ tenang, Mika udah semangatin Kris biar dia sabar. /apacoba/ makasih banyaaak review-nya yaa :3

**454**: astaga.. jadi selama ini Suho menduakanku/? Kuhukum dia setibanya di rumah nanti /abaikan/ iya, tapi awas nyulik Chanyeol entar ketularan polosnya /lah/ kaga guna si Kris, emang bisa apa dia beres-beres aja kaga bakalan bener. /dimutilasiKris/ kris suka sama kris? Haha iya dia suka sama dirinya sendiri /plak/ typo ya mbak? Hheehhee ... emang udah kaga tau malu si Chanyeol, udah biarin aja. Mari kita nonton kebegoannya sambil makan pop corn(?). Yang nelepon? Kasih tau nggak yaaa ... /plak/ nanti juga ketahuan kok^^ yang pasti anak EXO, bukan dari grup lain /alah/ tapi orang ketiganya cuma muncul suaranya doang, di sini juga belum muncul lagi, hehee... hehehee makasih! Mika nggak nyangka side pairing-nya justru banyak yang suka :) Iya, Kyungsoo jadi seme kalau sama cewek aja deh /miris/ etdah. Punya temen bisa mirip artis keren tuh '-'b iya, nggak apa-apa ngabisin lapak ripiunya, geratis kok. Oke! Ini udah lanjut. Makasih banyaaak review-nyaaa :)

**dini andrela**: nggak apa-apa, kamu udah review juga Mika udah seneng bangeeet kok XD Iya, Mika 97line.. oh ya? Iya, Mika yang waktu itu ngenalin diri XD kamu inget ... senangnyaaaa .. makasih! Cara nulisnya? Pikirin cerita, terus ketik(?). /plak/ Hehe ... kalau buat ngelatih cara menulis sih banyak-banyak baca fanfic yang keren-keren, terus cobain bikin deh. Iya! Ini udah dilanjuut :) makasih banyaaaak review-nyaaa :)

**jigglychan**: Huwaaa makasih! Mika terharu. Iya, kamu juga makaasiihhh banyaaaak sudah baca plus review yaa :3

**Guest**: huaaa review-nya panjang tapi hanya satu kata sebenarnya(?). iya, ini udah dilanjut XD makasssiiihhh bannnyyaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaakkkk reeeeeevvvvvveeeeeeiieeeuuuwwwnyaaaaaaaaa :3

**yeolli**: siapa cobaa? /plak/ ngga juga, siapa tahu kyungsoo/plak/ jangan ditoel-toel Kris-nya, entar ada api nyembur. Hehheee iyaaa XD Oh ya? Makasssiihh Mika terharuu. Oke, makassiihh review-nyaaa :3

**Tan Hanchul**: nggak apa-apa. Mika juga minta maaf telat apdet chap ini ... makasssiiihh Chanyeol lucu yah kayak Mika /plakplak/ yang nelepon Baekhyun? Itu Mika.. /plak/ heheee... entar juga tahu kok. Anak EXO pastinya :) makasih banyaak review-nya yaaa :)

Oke! Makasiiih banyak yang udah baca yaa. Kritik dan sarannya boleh banget dimasukin ke kotak review, jangan sungkan ngomong sama Mika hehheee :D

_**Review Please? Kamsahamnida :D**_


End file.
